Soaked Red
by M404
Summary: /"Father... Where are my mom?"she asked solemnly. His smile fade,... " You don't have any mother. Don't think of her, don't find her."/ discontinue/ Author's note/ Being revised under different name later on. Comments are awaited due to the last chapter.
1. Prologue: Blood

"_I'm not a human. Believe it, or you will suffer by the truth you can't accept"_

_Mayu_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own HxH

**Title:** Soaked Red

**Summary:** "One of the mafia families was attacked last night. The member of the mafia family itself was left with mutilated body, crashed hearth, and blood soaked bodies. And the next possible victim approach able is the Nostrad family."

**Warning:** Gore

**Characters in this Chapter:** Kurapika, Neon, Mina Nagawa, Light Nostrade

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Blood<strong>

* * *

><p>"Any last word, old man?" uttered a long purple haired girl in front of her victim. On her palm, was a piece of hearth complete with the cardiac vein of the victims daughter.<p>

She smirked to the victim and remarked," Why aren't you saying anything? Do you wish your daughter's hearth … Pierced by me?"

The victim eyed her in horror as he weakly bowed in defeat.

Mina smiled, she was eager to see her victim expression when…. She crushed his daughter hearth.

"Please…"

Mina's eye widened in surprise, "What?"

"Don't hurt her-"

Before the victim finished his line, Mina madly crushed his daughter's hearth.

"NO!" He cried in horror.

'I'm started to get bored off my head with this game. Damn shit, I'll finish it now.' She thought.

She took her sword and pierced the corpse of the victim's wife. She smirked evilly and licked the blood that decorated the sword.

Before the victim could scream, Mina had pierced his tongue out. She stabbed the victims back, took out his backbone, and crushed it. She crushed his stomach and slashed his kidney. She grabbed her victim's collar and tightened her grip. "Dear my stupid victim, you make me bored. What a boring weaklings you and you family are huh..." She alleged and chopped off the victim's neck.

Pool of blood is everywhere in the victim's apartment.

"This is the next boring night… When Ruu could show me strong people, I could kill…. This is damn boring…" She muttered and step out from the building and started to walked to her house.

* * *

><p>"Papa! I want to go shopping! Please…?" Neon pleaded to her father.<p>

"No." He rejected his daughter wish.

"Papa!" Neon pouted disagreeing.

"Neon, look at the news on the television. NOW!" He demanded

"EEEEH?"

"Neon-sama." A blonde boy, appeared before her.

"Kurapika-kun!"

"One of the mafia families was attacked last night. All the bodyguards were death with a serious injure and some of them were mutilated. The member of the mafia family itself was left with mutilated body, crashed hearth, and blood soaked bodies. All of them die in the incident. It was assumed that it was happened last night." He recited about the news in the newspaper coldly.

"What?"

"And the next possible victim approach able is the Nostrad family." He ended, responded by Neon disbelief stare and depressed sigh from Light Nostrade.

* * *

><p><em>Review please… <em>

_Your review was very important for the continuation of this story. I need your comment for this story._


	2. Chapter 1: Cannibal

_"Death is all along with you."_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own HxH. HxH owns by Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei .<em>

**Title:** Soaked Red

**Warning:** Gore, OOC, Transgender, KuroPika, in the next chapter Kurapika is a female, so don't blame me.

**Oc:** Miku Kubira, Mina Nagawa, Sawa Mayu, Ruu

**Characters in this chapter:** **Mina Nagawa**, **Sawa Mayu**,** Ruu**, Kurapika,Kuroro.**  
><strong>

.

.

**Don't read** if you** didn't feel like it.**

.

.

.

Atashi **accept** all flame , but 1 thing, **don't be a scaredy cat to giving flame without log in.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Canibal<strong>

An castle, lost far in midst forest.

A girl with long curly purple hair, sat on a long golden chair. In her side, stand a buttler with raven hair.

_Crieeet..._

A voice ended the silence in the room

The door has opened by 10 cm showing half of the Mayu's face.

The girl smiled , and called, " Mayu, is that you? Come in..."

"Ha-hai* master..." She replied awkwardly and walk silently to the girl's position.

The girl smirked, " What took you so long? Is the victim was very strong ? He's dead right?"

'Not strong enough to make me excited. Of course he's death!' She thought. " Yes, he and his family, along with the body guard was dead." 'Tragic death' She added in her toughts.

"Hmm... Really? Good, where is my food?"

"Here," She said while giving the 'dish' to her master. A hearth, a liver, a pile of cardiac vein , a glass of pure blood, _fried_ bones and 3 brains.

"Good job."

* * *

><p>What a misfortune he had now. Kuroro Lucifer was free from his judgment chain. And right now, the mafia family he employed on is on a great danger. A famous killer was predicts to chase the family. Who is the bounty? A killer? An assassin? It was just one of the mystery he must find an answer. Like, how Kuroro Lucifer could break free from his chain?<p>

Now he was on a duty to a mountain full of myths. He must find the abandoned castle in England , where the killer was predicted lives there, and there he was, encountered with the Ryodhan leader for once more.

"It's been a while," Kuroro smirked.

"Shut up."

"Oh? Arrogant as ever, the _failed_ chain assasin." He teased.

"Shut up or I'll rip off your throat, you bastard." He replied with a cold and dangerous tone.

"Oh? Thinking I'll be scared with your threatens?"

"You wish for it."

With that last line, the battle between the last Kurutaian survivor and a Genei Ryodhan leader was unavoidable. The two's ability increase fast since their first encounter. Kuroro with some new abilities, he had just stolen, inside his skill book, and Kurapika with an increase on his strength and aura.

They fought until the two was quite exhausted.

"You're quite good lately."

"As you are."

They kept on attacking each other, often times they spitted blood.

_Sssh... Sssh..._

A snake approached them softly from the tree nearby.

The snake was around 15 feet length and about 90 kg weight according to the thickness of the body.

_"Sssh... Sssh... 2 humans... Delicious... Mina-sama... The prey was here..."_ The snake hissed.

"Mina-sama?"

"Prey?"

The two enemies looked each other, confused.

A girl with a long green hair came out from the bushes, a dangerous grin appeared, decorate her beautiful face.

"A Kurutaian and a Lucifer, how lucky am I..." She smirked.

"Who are you?" Kuroro demanded to her.

"Oh? My handsome prey, you have no right to demand me anything. _Lo que un hombre, lo que es un tipo_ ... (what a guy, what a guy...) " She teased, make him flinched.

"I'm sorry, are you that Mina-sama? I'm sorry, what do your snake meant by prey?" Kurapika asked politely.

"_Presa? Oh, ya veo_ ...( Prey? oh... I see...) you ARE my prey. Is that quite answer your question?" She replied while grin a cat grin.

"Kuruta, I hate to say this but, we _must_ work together right now." Kuroro declared with a big sigh.

"Nonsense. I rather die than work together with you." He rejected.

"So , you're fine with the fact that your clan will vanished to extinction cause of your death?"

Kurapika eyes widen.

"So, why do you care? Isn't it your _grace_ if I die? Isn't it not enough of you to kill all of my clan?" He murmured.

Kuroro raised his eye brow, and give a move to start the fight, as well as Kurapika did.

"Well... well..." Suddenly Mina clapped her hand, " Don't need to worry, humans, I will not **kills** you, _for now_."

" What do you mean?" Kurapika asked.

"I _will not kills_ you. But in case, I'll _cast a spell_ on you my dear. A spell that will uncovered your secret."

Kurapika's eyes widen , he stepped back and ready to run, if Kuroro haven't stopped him.

"Spell? What spell?" Kuroro asked indifferently.

"Hmm... Let's see..." She replied and putted a thinking pose, "Ah, this is it!"

She spoke some spell and something glittery and shiny approached the two.

The light, or that thing, captured something from them and got back to Mina, the cannibal.

"Now, two of you , unofficially had a _child_."

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading... :) RnR please... Flame is acceptable too... but I've warned you before:

Atashi **accept** all flame , but 1 thing, **don't be a scaredy cat to giving me any flame without log in.**

**Here is the answer for all the reviews:**

**Airin Aizawa:**

Ai-chan... Arigatoo for reviewing. Really ? The Gore isn't enough? Have I add it in this chapter?

**Ivonne Caroline:**

Arigatoo for you review, von... :)

**Yonet-chan:**

Sorry, I wan't to make sure, what is the meaning of story alert? Is that means... my story is reallly bad?

**Nights1367:**

Thank you very much for your review! XD

**Allya Myafe:**

Thank you verymuch for your review! :3

**Lieutenant winter:**

Thank you very much for your review! XD Oh! About the scream thing, a person will be too shocked to shout or scream, well, that was from my logic, don't mind it. XD

Review please... :)

*hai: yes ( in japanese language)


	3. Chapter 2: Elpiona

_"Don't be too positive , 'cause the truth will hurt you"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : Elpiona<p>

_"Now, you two are unofficially had a child."_

_"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH CHILD?" Kurapika shouted eagerly.

"Pssst... Look the baby was behind you. Jaaa... " Mina teased them and ran away with her snake. Just as Kurapika tried to follow the cannibal, Kuroro hold his shoulder and pointed to the baby/

"Hey, Kuruta, look over here." Kuroro called coldly. Kurapika's eye widen a bit.

"A baby girl. " He said. He poked and looked pissed off. Softly he turned to Kuroro and smirked or smile forcefully."O-Oh... You. Keep her. Bye." Kurapika laughed (forcefully) and ran away.

"H-hey!"

Before he could called the Kuruta boy, he had left out of sight. Kuroro let out a sigh and look at the baby.

Kuroro took the toddler, and eyed her carefully.

"Hmm? Doesn't look like me at all. Soft blond cream coloured hair, pale soft milky skin and aquamarine blue eyes? Oh, and royal blue right eye. May be she look a like the blond kurutaian boy, but me? " He complained indifferently.

But not less, he still bring the baby girl along, to the Ryodhan's base.

* * *

><p>~ THE RYODAN'S BASE~<p>

" Danchou, what's that?" Phinks, the eyebrow - less man asked stupidly.

"It's a baby you idiot." Machi hit him roughly.

While Phinks groaned in pain, Shalnark asked, " Danchou, is that kid is an Elpiona?"

"Elpiona? A mystical creature that looked alike human being ? What makes you said that?"

"You didn't notice it , Danchou? The mark." He answered while pointing at the weird butterfly tattoo on the baby's right cheek.

Kuroro's eye widen, "That tattoo is..."

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Soaked Red

**Summary:**

Twist of the three main protagonist appeared. Oh, they were totally trapped!/"Father... Where... Where are my mom?"she asked solemnly. His smile fade, his eye widen a bit and look at her with gloom aura surrounding him. " You don't have any mother. Don't think of her, don't find her."

**Warning:** Gore, FemPika, KuroPikaKiru,AU, Canon(?)

**RnR please...**

.

.

Don't like,Don't read.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kurapi-"<p>

"AAARGH!" Kurapika shouted and step back hurriedly with widen eye.

Killua frowned , " What's with you?"

"A-Aaah... Ki-Killua. Iie, I-I just-" he nervously denied.

"Don't lie to me." Killua coldly stated.

"Not-" Before he could say anything , Killua put his index finger onto Kurapika's lips. He leaned closer and whispered half jokingly,

"Don't say nothing. Just say it, or just now you screamed cause you think I'm going to eat you? Or you want me to eat you?"

Kurapika blushed fiercely and declined harshly, " I'm a boy!"

Killua smirked, " Oh, so you had forgotten that I've known your secret?"

Kurapika eyes widen, " What secret?"

"Don't be stupid. You know what I meant." Killua rolled his eye peevishly, " that you're a girl."

* * *

><p><em>"Kurapika!"<em>

_"Yea, Gon?"_

_" You love Killua aren't you?"_

_"What makes you said that , Gon?"_

_" You sometimes blush and smile when you saw Killua. Your expression too. Your expression look warm and sweet when you be with Killua."_

_"Gon... I'm male."_

_"Killua had told me that you're a girl Kurapika."_

A girl with long purple haired smirked , seeing a scene of her victim's past from a special monitor in front of her.

"Ufuffufu... Kurapika, girl, you could be tricked in ease. Later be careful darling...Cause I just make a conflict between you, that Kuroro boy , and the one you love, Killua-kun. As you know, that girl who is with Kuroro , isn't you and Kuroro's daughter. But your's and Killua's daughter. You fell to my trap... HOHOHOHO," She uttered softly and laughed like a witch.

Meanwhile, her snake looked her amusingly, thinking that his master was a totally weird cannibal.

* * *

><p>"Danchou, what will you name it? " Shalnark ask while poking the baby ."I don't know. A simple name ... M? " He gestures Shalnark to follow him quickly."M?" Shalnark ask while walking towards his Danchou."Yes, M." He answered."Isn't it too short Danchou?"<p>

"No. It just right. Beside, I don't have any other name in my head."Shalnark sweat dropped upon his Danchou's frowned seeing his member's reaction."So Danchou... Whats her complete name?" Shalnark ask briefly.

"Her name? M Lucilfer Kuruta."

Shalnark eye widen , upon hearing the 'Kuruta' word, all of the spiders stop their activity. Machi's eye go widen like Shalnark. Phinks, Nobunaga , Franklin and Feitan jaws opened. Shizuku , Coltopi and Karuto's face go blank. And Kuroro, closed his ear of the upcoming...

"DANCHOU! THIS IS THE CHAIN BASTARD CHILD?" (Nobunaga)

"What the heck?"( Machi)

"Seriously Danchou?"( Shalnark)

"The Kuruta isn't a boy?"(Coltopi)

"Why you didn't tell us that you married the Kuruta , Danchou!"( Feitan)

"Good job Danchou..." (Phinks)

"The baby is pretty."( Karuto)

"What are you guys talking about?"(Shizuku)

"Danchou... When?" ( Franklin)

" ..." ( Bonorelov)

All 10 different reaction is shown at the same time , successfully almost half broke Kuroro's ear drum."Yes, this is the Kuruta's child. And its not happening like you think." Kuroro explain members of the spiders just look blankly to their Danchou. Weird Danchou, they thought.

* * *

><p>~ 4 years later~<p>

"Father! Father! Look! I've killed a deer!" M said innocently.

Kuroro smiled and bent down to her, "Good job. You've pierce the dear perfectly."

M smiled and then she ran towards the other Ryodhan member. Kuroro smiled seeing her, and walked to his room. Noticing this , M followed him silently. As Kuroro arrived , he gestures the 4 years old girl to sit beside him. The little pure girl obeyed and sit on his right side.

"Father... Where... Where are my mom?" M asked solemnly.

Kuroro's smile fade, his eye widen a bit and look at her with gloom aura surrounding him. " You don't have any mother. Don't think of her, don't find her."

M shocked with her father reply, she gulped hard and continued to talk, " but everybody... Have a mother.."

"Who said that M?" " I saw a girl holding hand with a man and women. I ask Shalnark-san about it and he said the girl was with her mother and father."

Kuroro grabbed her shoulders and stare deeply to her eyes, " Don't think about it. You didn't need her." He said softly then smiled, " beside , you have me right?"

M smiled brightly and said, " yes! I love you, father."

* * *

><p>Hi , everybody~<p>

I got an explanation of the last chapter confusing statement,_"Now, two of you , unofficially had a _child_."_

Mina is a cannibal that have a magic power to take someones DNA and transform it to a baby. The baby usually is un-normal. So, Mina took Kurapika and Killua's DNA to make M, and put on a spell on Kurapika .If you are wondering about the "unofficially" word, what I meant is "indirect and actually are not / didn't directly had, and cause of spell/ actually mustn't have cause not officially couple ( husband and wife) "

Sumimasen, If I make you confuse. And I'm also sorry if the last chapter was so bad and disappointed you all. I promise I would write better.*bowing in apologies*

Yonet-chan:

Thank you for your review. Ahahaha... Yea, Kurapika was totally unlucky. And thank you for your story alert ! :)

Last word,

Please review, I would appreciate non-silent reader. Thank you, cause I need your comments / review to encourage me in continuing this story .


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S Notification for Readers**

Cause of some problem in this story, I will revised it under a different name/ same name.

So, I'll not continue this story.

I'm AWFULLY sorry for this.

Well... See you in the revised story. I beg for your kindness to give each chapters in the ;revised story; reviews.

Thank you for every readers who read this story.


End file.
